Sincerely Me
by M.S. Dae
Summary: Love can be found in the strangest places. Including Number 12 Grimmuald Place. But for a certain bushy haired book worm, it's not about finding it... it's about realizing it. RHr POV Hermione's diary [COMPLETE]
1. Dear Jamie

**Sincerely Me**

**Hey everybody! This is kind of what happened before Harry arrived at number 12 grimmauld place. It's going to be all in Hermione's diary. Please review!**

**Disclaimer-yaaa I own nothing. Well…I do own animal crackers in my soup….. yes I know, I'm insane.**

**Chapter One**

**Dear Jamie**

Dear Diary,

This is really odd. I mean writing to a book, I'm suppose to be reading these things aren't I? But my parents seemed quite convinced this is exactly what I needed because I'm a teenager, and in their words, "a very unique one at that." Being a witch does not make me unique in the slightest, but then again to my parents it must be. They haven't seen half as many witches as I have. But even yet I feel very boring and uncreative. I think I'll name you then…. Jamie. I don't know why but it sounds familiar, and I won't feel like a complete idiot when I record my thoughts to a muggle book that will not respond. So let me try again.

Dear Jamie,

I was really surprised when I got an owl from Mrs. Weasley but pleased all the same. What really shocked me was going into hiding. Well not that I personally needed to, but I was invited to come however sane that may sound. It took some time to convince my parents that they are not doing anything illegal (which for what I know could be a grave lie) and that they are in hiding because they are (the Order of the Phoenix that is) against Voldemort it's just that the Ministry of Magic refuses to believe he is in power again. My parents didn't really understand, they just kept asking if the Ministry is really that oblivious to possible threats then why am I still attending Hogwarts? Mrs. Weasley (bless her) set things straight by sending a letter to my parents telling them not to worry about what I had said and that she had invited me over because my company would be enjoyed. That seemed to work better.

This place is real dirty and strange, but it was so very kind of Sirius to offer his parent's home to the Order. Its address is number 12 grimmauld place in a small muggle community. There is so much cleaning to be done about here!

Everyone is here, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Sirius, Professor Lupin, I've seen Snape in and out several times and many, many others. Poor Harry though, we can't tell him anything, he'll be furious when he does arrive. Anyway the order constantly has meetings and Fred and George have made these extendable ears to try and listen in. Thankfully Mrs. Weasley started hexing the door! I do wonder about what they talk about in there, but I'm no busy body! Ron says he begs to differ… typical Ron!

I've been sharing a room with Ginny and Crookshanks and I'll admit it is a relief. Not that I don't like Harry and Ron not at all! In fact I feel horrible that I can't tell him anything about this place! It's just that I haven't any friends that I can really talk to, Harry has his own problems and he must be traumatized after seeing what he did last year, and Ron is…well Ron is just Ron. He's been worse since I've befriended Vicktor, In fact when I first got here and said that no, I hadn't been able to visit Vicktor he was all pleased with himself for days. How obnoxious!

Well anyway sharing a room with Ginny is a nice change. I've always liked talking to her, but now it seems we are even closer than before. She is such a delight to be around! Poor Ginny, she had it bad for Harry, but she told me she's getting over her crush and that she fancies another boy named Michael Corner at school. Ginny's so very social I've the feeling she'll have no problem capturing his heart. But just now before I started writing we were talking, and she asked me the strangest thing.

I was sitting stroking Crookshanks while she composed a list of the cutest boys at Hogwarts. I occasionally laughed, like when she wrote down Harry I couldn't help myself. Then she started talking about Michael, and I listened and gave her my input.

"Well I think he might fancy you," I said assessing the situation.

"You do?" she said blushing. "Well what about you Hermione…who do you fancy? Krum?"

"Oh no! we're just friends," I laughed and Crookshanks jumped off me. "I don't think I fancy anyone right now." I smiled, lying down on her bed.

Ginny made a funny face and kneeled in front of me at the end of the bed. "I don't believe you. No one can laugh like that and not be in love!"

That threw me off completely. "Now we've jumped to love!"

"Ya admit it, you are!"

"Well then, I've no idea who I'm supposedly in love with," I teased rolling onto my back.

Then at that moment the door opened. Ron stood there all red in the face and out of breath.

"They've got the ears to work!"

"Hello, heard of knocking?" said Ginny annoyed with the interruption.

"Ron you know you shouldn't be involved in that!" I said disappointed. The Order has a right to their privacy.

"Oh stuff it Hermione! You can't have any fun can you!"

That made me upset, so I stood up to allow myself to scream properly. "I can too have fun, I just don't do so by disrupting other's privacy!"

Then the house woke with a bunch of ear splitting screams. Opps. But I was too mad to rush down and help quite the portrait of Sirius's mother.

Ron opened his mouth to protest back, but when he realized he was not audible over the racket I made, he turned around and slammed the door shut behind him. I won!

Then Ginny started making this sly face and went back to her list. Then when the noise went down I questioned her.

"What!"

"Hmm?" she said, with that smirk still planted on her face.

"That!" I said pointing to her smile.

"Huh? Oh that." She folded the parchment with the names and stood up to put it in her dresser. "I know who your in love with is all."

"Oh well that's wonderful, mind to tell me who it is then?" I scoffed.

She just kept smiling and grabbed the then empty diary on my side of the dresser and tossed it to me. "You know."

"Oh ya?" I snorted. "What do I need this for?" I said holding up the diary.

"To figure it out," she laughed. Then she left me in the room alone.

Well I don't know what was so funny. It's dinnertime anyhow. Goodbye.

Sincerely,

Me

**Hahahahahaahahaha. Insane penguin. Well ya, I'm almost done writing this thingy…it'll be about 4 or 5 chapters ummm I actually wrote more! Shock! If anyone happened to notice It says dear Jamie and sincerely me at the end because of the band Hellogoodbye's song Dear Jamie. But none of the lyrics are in here so I'm not breaking the rules! Anyway please review, this is going to be a short fic, but it's still Ron/Hermione so please continue to read! I love you all!**

**CJ**


	2. A Letter I Would Like to Send

**Hahahahahaha installment two! Okay, so I'm a wee bit hyper so if the chapter comes off as a bit…err… strange know that I meant well and that I really should be writing a parody right now. No really, I should. But too bad I'm writing this! **

**Banana**

**Chapter 2**

A Letter I Would Like to Send 

Dear Jamie,

I've been dying to send an owl to Harry, you have no idea how horrible I feel about not including him in this all. Well I suppose you wouldn't when all you are is a book. Poor Harry though, he had to face Voldemort again, and he had to witness the death of Cedric…he must be very shaken and if I know Harry (which I do if you happened to have forgotten) he's most likely contemplating right now. I hope he doesn't do anything rash, but I wouldn't be surprised if he did. He's going to be so incredibly angry when he gets here…

Today Mrs. Weasley sent us to do chores, and Ron and I were assigned the kitchen and dining area. She told us that any dangers had been previously taken care of (like the attacking forks), and that we would just have to dust and polish the silver wear and plates and such. I don't think Ron was too happy when she confiscated his wand, saying things like he had grown too much like Fred and George to be trusted. I couldn't help but smile and that sent Ron off into one of his scowls. He has such a temper.

Well Ron and I were done with silverware and had started on the table when Kreacher (a poor delusional and brainwashed house elf) had found his way in (Mrs. Weasley gave us some potions to use on the table, it really was that disgusting). I hadn't been talking because I was too busy thinking about Harry. I was silently composing an apology letter that I knew I couldn't send, but I would have felt worse if I hadn't at least _thought_ about what I would write if I could. So of course I hardly noticed when Kreacher came in (poor thing talking to himself again!) and stood around my elbow.

Then all of a sudden the bottle of Witchley Clean! Cleaning Potion crashed on to the floor at Ron's feet. Apparently Kreacher had accidentally knocked it over. Ron turned very red in the face.

"GET…GET THAT BLOODY _THING_ OUT!" He screamed extraordinarily loud, it was quite inappropriate. Then poor Kreacher (nobody treats him with any respect!) left.

I wasn't in any mood to argue so I just sighed and shook my head in sympathy for Kreacher. I used a charmed rag, that Mrs. Weasley had given us, to clean the mess.

"What are you tisking like that for!" Honestly Ron doesn't have reason to be so loud.

"I wasn't tisking," I said, trying not to loose my patience. I avoided looking at him and continued cleaning the floor. He retrieved another rag and attempted cleaning off his shoes with it.

"They're stained," he complained rubbing the rag harder on his shoes.

"No, they're not. Your mom will fix them when we're done, stop moping." I finished cleaning the mess on the floor and put away the rag.

"I'm not moping," he muttered softly.

I ignored him and continued soaking the table with a second bottle of cleaning potion. The last thing I needed was another argument with Harry on my mind and all.

A little time had passed by in which I thought up my note to Harry.

"Uh, why are you so quiet today?" Ron asked after about five minutes.

I finally finished the mental letter to Harry when I realized how quiet everything had become.

"Oh, um…. Well actually I've been thinking a lot about Harry lately, you know, how we're all here and he's going to be…well upset…he probably is upset," I moved to the other end of the table to get some of the …whatever it was cleaned.

"Ya, furious," Ron agreed. "I don't think he has good memories of Cedric either…"

"That's what I'm worried about," I tried to look concerned with a rough spot on the table. "You don't think he'll…well, do anything rash, do you?" I looked up at him giving up on hiding my fear.

"Well… If he does he's got people watching him and all, course that'll only make him even more furious…" I could feel my face go slightly paler and Ron must have noticed because he rushed to say, "But he'll be safe."

"Right," I said, working back at drowning the rough end of the table with potion.

I couldn't bring myself to say anymore, mainly because I felt like I would cry if I did. I could feel the lumps forming in my throat. We worked in silence for a while until my potion ran out.

"Um, Ron, can, can I use yo-your potion for a, a moment," I stuttered. I was sincerely trying my hardest not to look like a giant baby, but all I could think about was how horrible it would have been if Harry had been killed, if he hadn't made it back, how I was holding my breath the whole time, since the moment he touched the trophy and disappeared…

"Erm, ya," Ron passed me the bottle and I muffled a thanks. I think he was slightly uncomfortable. I can't blame him of course, he's never been to good with emotions but I could understand anyone being uneasy at the sight of Hermione Granger, perfect marks, absolute book worm, tight know-it-all, with red eyes acting like a little child in plain sight. It must have been distressing.

Then after a while, Ron looked up and did something that shocked me completely. Or at least _said_ something.

"Um, Hermione," he said rather tensely.

I looked up at him in response.

"It's… It's going to uh, well it's going to be alright…With Harry and all," he tried to (in some manner) comfort me. I could have just accepted that with a smile and a thanks and continued to work. Then nothing would feel out of place or wrong. That would be the normal and expected response from anyone. But me being the idiot I am, just stood there staring at him. I was so shocked with what he said, I could not believe Ron had a response to my feelings! That must be awfully shallow of me to think, but Ron's not one to show much sympathy after all… It puts him at unease I think.

I must have embarrassed him because he turned beat red and looked down at the table. I did him the courtesy of shutting my open mouth and averting my gaze from him.

"Thanks," I whispered gently. The most I could do was say the least possible. He just nodded his head vaguely in response.

Then Fred and George popped into the room. The looked extremely energized as usually.

"You've got to come upstairs to Hermione's and Ginny's room. You won't believe it!" exhaled George.

"We've got a table to finish," I said.

"It'll only take a minute we promise," said Fred. I don't know what made me do it, but I eventually just sighed and walked out of the dining area. I think it's because I didn't want to have to stay in the awkwardness with Ron anymore.

So Ron and I walked up the stairs and into Ginny's room and mine. When we got in Fred and George were all ready waiting for us.

I closed the door behind me and waited anxiously. I had no clue _why in the world_ I followed their instructions. They were probably going to show us some dumb new invention that would turn our hair purple.

"We'll be right back," said George. WHY WAS HE GRINNING SO MUCH? The thought nearly drove me insane. So they popped right out of the room and left Ron and I to wait.

I thought a bit about the letter I would like to send because I knew Ron wasn't going to be very talkative. Then I took this diary and began writing. Oh my goodness, it has been a while since they left, I would say a good ten minutes. Why didn't Ron say anything? Oh, oh, this is not good…. I'll explain later. Right now would be a bad time….I knew I shouldn't have come up here…

Sincerely,

Me

**Well? Review! Ha this chapter was fun to write…because Fred and George are soooo up to something….until next chapter!**

**And thanks to Reviewers:**

**OtakuOokami- I'm really glad you like it, and yes Ron/Hermione ROCK! Thanks!**

**Betsy- Well I'm glad it made you giggle lol! Thanks for reviewing!**

**Well Peace! (If Just for Today)**

**CJ**


	3. I Hope This Helps You See

**Allllllrighty…um not much to say besides I'm like eating sugar and listening to Poprocks and Coke by Green Day and typing! Woooh!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Hermione or Ron or anything (or Hellogoodbye which this story is LOSELY based on their song Dear Jamie…Sincerely Me) besides the plot, which is ALL MINE! MWUAHAHAHAHA! I put these in once in a while…you know, when I remember and stuff.**

**Chapter 3**

**I Hope This Helps You See**

Dear Jamie,

THE BLOODY IDIOTS!

Let me explain what happened like an intelligible human being.

I hope this entry helps you see what ABSOLUTE IDIOTS Fred and George are. Honestly. Well actually you can't see because you are a book, but that's not the point. While I was writing to you (more like in you) I started thinking about how long we had been waiting for the two of them. Well I looked up at Ron who was at the door. I was going to ask him why he hadn't said anything, but I stopped when I saw his face.

He was completely pale. I looked to where he was looking and immediately I knew what happened.

There was no handle to the door. Fred and George had locked us in. FRED AND GEORGE HAD LOCKED US IN!

I was furious. Of course I expected them to do something stupid, but more along the lines of, 'look what we do to innocent first years at school!' I knew if this was any thing like any of their previous pranks, there was no way we were going to get out of here anytime soon.

I marched up to the door and attempted pushing it open.

"I already tried," he said hoarsely.

"Then we've got to make a racket," I said thinking fast. "We'll wake up the house until your mum realizes we're missing. Or until Fred and George agree to let us out."

Ron made a pained face. The noises from the portrait of Mrs. Black are the most unpleasant, but what were we going to do?

"Okay," he said uncertainly.

"Alright then on the count of three," I said. "One…two…three!" I inhaled and began screaming at the top of my lungs. "FRED, GEORGE, YOU BETTER LET US OUT OF HERE! NOW!" I kept yelling while Ron banged on the door.

But nothing happened. We kept it up for another minute or so, but still nothing happened!

Frustrated I slammed myself face first into the bed. That probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, I smashed my nose flat and it hurt tremendously. So the only logical thing to do was to scream. Of course the bed sheets covering my face muffled my screams. While screaming I found myself unable to breath so I kicked around my arms and legs in desperation for air.

I'll admit not much thinking was going on when that happened. It wasn't like me at all! So when I picked up my head and saw Ron's face (which was on the verge of fear), I desperately thought of ways to explain something had taken over my body completely and altered my instinctive reactions. All I could come up with was, "Um….sorry."

Like I didn't feel stupid enough, and Ron started laughing. LAUGHING! It's like once he realized I hadn't gone mad it was suddenly humorous!

"What's so funny?" I asked embarrassed.

He laughed harder. It was so annoying, especially since my face was burning like mad.

"Stop it!" I demanded. Now this is were things became strange. At least to myself, because I didn't want him to stop laughing. I don't understand it at all, but it was like when he was laughing, I felt like laughing too. Which is ridiculous because I don't find getting hurt amusing in any way whatsoever. But I couldn't help it, I tried my hardest to suppress it, but I smiled unwillingly.

"Ha, admit it was funny, you're smiling!" he pointed an accusing finger at my face.

My face got hotter as I tried not to smile. He doubled over with laughter and my heart skipped a beat. I have no idea why and I don't want to, for even a second, contemplate it.

Thankfully at that moment there was a knock on the door.

"Fred! George! If that's either of you…" I warned. I was actually a little scared, because if they were back that only meant the second installment to their prank.

For a response an extendable ear appeared from under the crack on the door. Ron, who had stopped laughing, picked it up uncertainly.

"It's Ginny!" Came from the other side of the door. I was relieved; maybe she could help us out before they came back, if ever.

"Ginny!" I said going up against the door.

"Speak into the ear! I can't hear you, Fred and George cursed the door!" she said rather loudly. It's not like we couldn't hear her.

But then it all made sense. Of course they put a spell on the door, so that we couldn't alert anyone of our presence! Or lack of.

"Ginny, can you get us out of here?" I asked, speaking into the extendable ear. I had to lean over Ron to get to it, and I'll admit he smelled nice. I have no idea why I noticed that or even wrote it down.

"No I'm sorry, Everyone's at an Order meeting, They won't be done until late. I already tried the door, it's locked." She thankfully lowered her voice.

"Well where's Fred and George?"

"Well er, they're off in their room um…._experimenting_," she said uncomfortably.

"It's what they're going to do to us, isn't it?" I moaned.

"Ya," she said regretfully.

"Great," I trudged over to Ginny's bed and groaned.

"Well do something useful and try and stop them!" said Ron into the ear.

"Alright, alright no need to fret!" said Ginny, and I heard her foot steps slowly fade away.

"Damn, she took the ear with her. We could've used that to make a racket," said Ron pacing around the room leisurely.

"No, it wouldn't have been loud enough. That was one of the older ears," I sighed.

"It was a little banged up…" agreed Ron who eventually sat down on my bed.

I grabbed this diary and began writing.

Oh no, I'm hearing some bangs…..I think they might be back, I'll write later….

Sincerely,

Me

**Ok next chapter MIGHT possible take more than a day. I know shock. The plot pickles are at civil war right now. But in the mean time you all can be darlings and review…..**

**Oh and a little thanks to my reviewers;**

**Druccillamalfoyrox- PENGUINS DO ROCK! lol, thanks for reviewing**

**Dancerrdw- I'm really glad you liked it, thanks!**

**Until Next,**

**(Nothing's gonna change my world)**

**CJ**


	4. Something to Contest With

**Hey, guess what? The plot pickles have come to a compromise… I now present chapter four!**

**Chapter Four**

**Something to Contest With (Inside Jokes and Other Folks)**

Fifteen Reasons Why Ronald Weasley and I, Hermione Granger, Will Never Ever be More Than Friends. Ever.

_With commentary by Ginny Weasley, who thinks all of that is a load of bollocks. And who is excited to finally meet THE Jamie. _

Ginny!

_Sorry couldn't help myself. _

That's alright, just make sure you don't eat so much sugar next time…

_I'm only a little hyper!_

Right. Anyhow, on with the list…

_Listdidistdistdist…_

1. I do not fancy Ron.

2. He does not fancy me.

_Right okay, and I'm Moaning Myrtle's personal secretary, nice to meet you._

3. He does not appreciate the fascinating books that I do, and any boy I might CONSIDER fancying, must like all the books that I do.

_Are you planning to be single your entire life then?_

4. Imagine for some outrageous, unbelievably life threatening reason, I happened to have married Ron. At family reunions and get-togethers I should not be scared for my life because of his psychopathic brothers (i.e. Fred and George). Which I most certainly am after tonight.

_YOU IMAGINED MARRYING RON!_

5. He doesn't like Crookshanks.

_Don't tell anyone I told you, But he's secretly hiding he's true passions for Crookshanks. So tragic, their forbidden love..._

6. Ignoring the last repulsive comment. There is no reason IN THE WORLD I should have any desire to fancy Ron.

_I, desire, fancy, Ron, got it. Sorry, did you say something else?_

7. We are nothing a like!

_knew mum had some sense in her with that opposites attract rubbish._

8. I argue with him more than my own mother.

_Dear me, we need couple counseling already do we?_

9. People I fancy can't have obnoxious sisters.

_Ya and, HEY!_

Haha just kidding Ginny.

10. He might be a spawn of Satan out to get me.

_Please don't say anything to Ron about it though, he's very sensitive about that…_

11. He's a redhead and I don't date redheads. Starting now.

_Well I'm glad there are no superficial reasons, you truly have your priorities in place Hermione._

12. I'm writing a list on why I won't date him. Is that not enough?

_No, not really._

13. I still fancy Vicktor.

_YOU LIE!_

14. He can be so irritating. If someone fancies another they wouldn't go off be irritating.

_It's Ron's special way of showing his true love for you. Next to Crookshanks course..._

Right.

_Or at least he showed his love a mere three hours ago..._

15. That never happened.

**Haha! I know, short but it got your attention. Yesterday I didn't update because it was father's day and my dad just came home from a convention in Washington (Discovery is the big two 0! Woohoo!). **

**So ya'll review now! Chapter five will be up soon I hope…**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Bruisedpapaya- I'm glad you can almost picture it, Thanks for reviewing**

**dancerrdw- I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks**

**druccillamalfoyrox- Hermione's fit was fun huh? Lol GOOOO PENGUINS! Oh and thanks lol**

**niwrem- Why thank you. I've always felt that Fred and George's insanity would lead them to world domination…with the penguins of course!**


	5. Some Things I'd Like to Set in Pen

**Okay soooo…. THIS IS THE  LAST CHAPTER! (tear) I'm soo sorry it took so flippin long..I went to California then I forgot…neh I'm sorry. But I am taking some nice little suggestions, for a parody of this! You all rock so much, thankies!**

**Pickle**

**Chapter five**

**Some Things I'd Like to Set in Pen (I would have used a pencil but lead's just not permanent)**

Dear Jamie,

Yesterday was completely out of control. Things are back to normal now and I'm so grateful they are. I truly am… but at the same time I feel like something's missing…like those few moments should be allowed to last forever… like the should be part of this present normality. Oh forget it, I'm rambling again and I don't make any sense. I'll just write down what happened and make that the end of it. I'm sorry Jamie, I know you didn't cause this all… but I feel like if I put you away for a while I won't have to think so much about how these certain things make me feel, things I love to feel but know I must forget…

Well the bangs we were hearing were Ginny's doing, she was making a racket for us so that hopefully Mrs. Weasley would come out and realize what was going on. Ginny came back to the room door to tell us Fred and George must have put some sort of spell on their door as well, because nobody had heard the indecent wails of the portrait (which were incredibly thunderous) leaving Ginny to shut her up all by her self. I greatly sympathize for her.

Fred and George however, had heard the racket and met Ginny in the hall. Ron and I both held onto the extendable ear and listened to the conversation which went as follows:

"Oh hello Ginny. Anything the matter?"

"Shut up Fred. What the bloody hell did you guys do?"

"Oh what language! We were merely studying in our room. Isn't that right George?"

"Absolutely."

"Oh is that so? Well then, have you any idea why Ron and Hermione are locked in the room you directed them to then?"

From that comment a few sniggers were initiated. Then George spoke after their little fit had died down.

"Listen Ginny, you keep your nose were it belongs and we'll spare you any troubles, alright?"

"Or what?"

"Let's just say…" started Fred.

"You won't quite be yourself tonight." finished George. And with a pop we heard them vanish.

We heard Ginny state a few obscene words and then stomp off, taking the ear with her.

I looked at Ron who had a gaze of a slightly mad and paranoid convict (and I have seen a few myself...).

"You uh…think Ginny will um…be able to get mum? He gulped nervously.

I couldn't muster enough logical sense to say, "Of course Ron, Ginny knows Fred and George's weaknesses like no other and is more than clever enough to find away to alert your mother of our current situation." No, instead I sighed and realized how dumb all of this really was.

"Ron, what are you afraid of?" I asked.

"Are you…are you joking? Have you gone mad?" Ron said in panic.

"Ron honestly. There's nothing they can do that your mother can't fix in five seconds tops. There not that stupid, besides, what's the worst they can do?"

"Turn our teddy bears into giant man eating spiders!" Ron shrieked.

Then it was my turn to laugh. Maybe it was wrong of me to laugh at one of his biggest fears but I couldn't help it. I would expect Ron to be red in the face with anger more than sickly pale with fear. It only showed how much he truly trusted in his brother's terrifying skills for pranks and ability to install phobias into him. It seemed so funny that we were sick with fear over nothing; the terror planted on his face was so genuine, so Ron, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Hermione! It's not funny!" he said in a high-pitched voice that sent me into further hysterics. I'll admit I was laughing quite loudly.

Then I looked up at him, wiping the tears from my eyes, only to double over again laughing even harder than before.

"Hermione it's not funny!" he said sternly, his voice cracking with slight paranoia.

"No it's not… it's not that," I choked out. I pulled a hand held mirror from Ginny's nightstand and handed it to him. He looked at it, horror stricken. His hair was shoulder length and purple, with bright neon green hearts that had "I'm hot for Flitwick!" written across each, randomly patched along his hair.

"I'm going to kill them," he muttered, his face turning red, I think in anger and in embarrassment.

At the foot of my bed I noticed a small pill that explained all. Obviously it must take some time in order to work so they had locked us in with no means of escape.

Then Ron looked at me and started laughing.

"What is it?" I asked, still laughing.

"Your hair it's…it's ridiculous…" he handed me the mirror. Sure enough my hair was also strangely decorated with hot pink circles with the words "Draco is my snugglebottoms!" planted across them in light blue.

I stopped laughing and watched myself turn pink in the face. "It's not funny!" I objected to Ron's laughter. But as I watched him laugh, I felt the strange unexplained feeling that I had before, where my heart leapt into my throat, leaving a vacant area for my stomach to flip around in it's place, and suddenly I wanted to laugh to. I couldn't explain it, but I wanted nothing to do but laugh, and see him smile forever, purple hair and all.

And as he collapsed on the ground in a riot of giggles, I too involuntarily fell down at his side. But in doing so I clumsily lost my balance and crashed into him. He caught me at the elbows, and then without meaning to, just by instinct, I did something that could be described in a wide range of words, from the most stupid, to the most brilliant thing I could have ever done; I looked up at him.

It's sounds ludicrous and absurd but it's true. When I looked up at his face, his goofy lopsided grin, his soft blue eyes, his dancing freckles across the bridge of his awkward nose, I felt something indescribable, like it was always there, but I hadn't really realized, always brushing away the thought, scared of the truth. I don't know what the right word is for it…I'm scared beyond reason to say what I really think it could be. In fact I'm shaking just writing this. But I felt such a rush of emotions in one moment, that it was impossible for him not to notice. His laughs died down to soft chuckles, until his deep voice died down to a meek croak, and then nothing. I truly panicked, feeling guilt, like I had been caught doing something untrustworthy or immoral, and yet I couldn't bring myself to break from his eyes, like I was hypnotized. I cursed myself inside for unknown reasons.

Then it happened. The thing that caused me not to write for days, to hate myself more than Malfoy himself and to love every moment of life more than any book I've ever read or any lecture ever heard. We kissed. I'm not sure who kissed who, or exactly how it happened, but one moment I was staring at him inwardly pleading for forgiveness, and the next his soft lips on my own. My heart thudded against my chest hysterically, my hands limply at my side trembling, and yet I didn't care in the least. It was the most amazing sensation ever, Krum had never kissed me like this, in fact, he couldn't hold a candle to Ron at that moment.

But once we broke away, everything had become sheepish and uncomfortable, and then Ginny saved us from anymore awkwardness. She and Mrs. Weasley came in(rambling about Fred and George), and everything after that is a blur.

Ginny had noticed something had happened and pestered me until I told her the truth. That's where the list came from of course. But in contrary to number 15, it did happen, and I think I'm glad it did. Even if it caused the world to spin off its axis I think I wouldn't feel regret. In fact I know it wouldn't, because in that moment, everything that didn't make sense did, and the incomplete thoughts and parts of me became complete. I know it's completely pathetic that I remember the details the way I do, but I refuse to forget it, every moment has been constantly replaying itself in my mind for days on end. The story might be altered and twisted for all I know, maybe it really never did happened. But if it really is just a dream, at least it was my dream.

Sincerely,

Me

Ah I know…definitely not funny…and I took forever. I'm sorry times a million, but I finally buckled down and did it! And I'm also planning a parody (where Ron will have his mental break down, and Fred and George will be everywhere) based on my own story, which will be Ron's diary…I mean manly journal cough cough

Thankies to everyone:

Niwrem- Yes, Fred and George shall be in my parody story…this was waaaaaaaaaaaaay to serious! And I will put penguins dominating the world in it to…some how…Well thanks! Rkfjfdklhj YOU ROCK!

Druccillamalfoyrox- Of course I will check out your story! huggles story unless of course… I already read it… I don't know I'm so far behind…well I'm so glad you liked it, YOU ROCK! thanks!

Misshilton5678- Of course she lies! Haha, it's great that you liked it, thanks so much! YOU ROCK!

Higarashi- well here's the next chapter (and thanks for waiting heh)! Glad you read and reviewed, thanks! YOU ROCK!

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIWED! YOU ALL FRICKEN ROCK! GO YOU!

Until we meet again

(all you need is love)

-CJ


End file.
